As a continuation of present research we plan to develop further techniques for rapid measurement of body water and its compartments, together with body electrolytes by computer analysis of the early arterial disappearance curve of non-isotopic tracers and by perturbation. A new method of measuring cardiac output in the rat by thermodilution and by labeled albumin disappearance will be developed to study the pathophysiology of the myocardium in septic shock. Studies of albumin will include production of selective albumin depletion and investigation of factors, including amino acids, involved in albumin synthesis. Isologous albumin will be compared to crystalloid in effect on pulmonary edema in treatment of hemorrhagic shock. Albumin degradation and role of competitive binding will be evaluated. A quantitative relationship between tissue ATP levels and tissue hypoxia, blood flow and temperature will be studied. Studies of prealbumin will include development of an immunoassay procedure for its measurement in the rat. Investigations will include effect of blood loss, starvation, protein-sequestration states, parenteral and enteral nutrition and sepsis on synthesis and degradation.